The present invention relates to a magnetic alloy and more particularly to a magnetic alloy of the Fe-Cr-Co type such as is usually known in the art as a magnetic alloy of the spinodal decomposition type.
As spinodal decomposition magnetic alloys of this kind, for instance, hitherto a Fe-Cr-Co alloy as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 20451/1974 has been known. However, in this three-element alloy, in order to obtain at room temperature an .alpha.-phase which usually appears at a higher temperature, the alloy must be cooled rapidly from a temperature above 1,300.degree. C. As a measure to eliminate the .gamma.- and/or .sigma.-phases which appear when the alloy is not subjected to a rapid cooling and which adversely affect the alloy magnetically as well as mechanically, one which extends the .alpha.-phase to a lower temperature range by the addition of Nb and Al has been known. (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 142416/1975.) Further, a magnetic alloy in which V is added in an amount of 0.1 to 15 wt% for the purpose of expanding the .alpha.-phase as well as lowering the solution heat treatment temperature has been also known. (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 98613/1977.)